Megaman 9: Sigma Rising
by Arimadios
Summary: Zerosium, Wilys new Prototype Robot is a Monster, Emotionless and cold, And a Murderer, Bass is gone for good. After a Tragedy nearly destroyed megaman, Can he and his newfound Abilities Defeat this Fiend? Or turn him to Dr. Andrew Light's Service... R


Megaman sighed. "Boy Roll, I sure wish wily would give up already. Not because I'm tired of fighting, but because I'm tired of being CELEBRATED."

Roll looked over at Rock. "You know, you can decline. After all, you're still Dr. Light's assistant. Just use him as an excuse to get out of the parades…"

Rock sighed once more. "Yeah, I know. But it just doesn't feel light to do that… Is Dr. Light ready for that reformat and weapons wipe?"

Roll nodded curtly to rock. "Yes, he is…. I don't see why he does though…"

"Because, if he doesn't, my memory could get clouded, and my personality data corrupted, and that's bad. If my data got messed up, I could end up pulling a proto man and randomly doing good and bad."

"Rock…. You already mercilessly slaughter other Robots… Just for following programming."

He looked at his sister with real pain in his eyes. Roll had even come to that conclusion. How many times had he run off just to cry to himself about hurting others? About killing the Robots made with no reason other than wily made them do bad things? He even did it to the robots Dr. Light himself had created. "I'm….. Sorry. I'll be LEAVING once I've been reformatted."

Roll nodded, not really considering the thought that her Brother could actually up and just LEAVE like that. She attached the vacuum adapter to her left arm and began to dust with it, humming.

Dr. Andrew Light stepped into the Laboratory main, and beckoned Rock. "Come on. Hopefully, we can stop keeping so many spare bodies about."

Rock nodded calmly. "Yes. And Dr. Light? Can you give me an ARM attachment?"

Dr. Light thought the request was odd, but nodded his compliance, and opened up the Reformat chamber. "Hop in. I'll reformat your blaster to collapse outward into a hand. I'm sure that function is here somewhere…"

Megaman leaped up into the reformat chamber. He leaned back, listening to vague sounds of hard rock coursing through his ears to drown out the heavy hum of his body remaking it's self, copies of his exact data going into remote access bodies within the laboratory. He could feed them data constantly, and he did when on missions.

Then, something unexpected happened.

SCREEEEEECCCCCHHHHH! Grindddddd clink…. Crack…. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Megaman's blaster arm exploded in a shower of sparks, raw energy waves spilling out across his body, ripping the covering away, singing the gears and conduits. The faux nerves in his body screamed in pure agony. The pure energy lanced about the lab as ever weapon he ever had came back to him, zapping his body painfully, and destroying every single spare body he had. He was on his last leg, literally, as the energy spilled across his leg and melted it down, sending his body down to the floor, one arm, one leg, and half his body gone.

Dr. Light was shocked. "Oh god…. What have I done…? Rock…. ROCK, ROCK SPEAK TO ME! ROLL! CALL PROTOMAN AND GET IN HERE!"

Roll had already called Proto man, and was already inside the lab. She knelt beside Rock, and grabbed him calmly, her arm's natural adapter, the repair adaptor, doing several things at once with the metal tentacles. "Dr. Light. Go into my Lab room. I think I've got a Shell body in there. It's got the basic wiring. Do it now! We haven't got time!"

Proto man materialized outside the Lab, dashing in. "God, No, Please, no…. Not what's happening to me… don't let it happen to him…"

Rock was gasping, mind completely fried by pain; his robotic body going into shock, his processor whirring to cope with the pain, coolant in his body had been vaporized by the blast. He was going to burn – ALIVE – if something wasn't done as soon as possible to get him out off this body.

Dr. Light threw down the Vaguely Humanoid body, attaching wires between the two bodies, and linking them up. He tapped on the small console between the two bodies, and began an Instant transfer of Rock's mind.

Proto Man was purely shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED? Was it Wily?"

Dr. Light shook his head sadly as Rock's eyes closed, and the white glow of lights in the faux body's eyes began to glow. "It was me… Obviously, one of two things happened. Possibly both. Megaman's Body was infected by the Dark energies from one year ago (Megaman 8), and they had been multiplying. Or, the fragment data from his hard drive detailing weapon reformations suddenly surfaced and caused a processor overload, causing his Mega buster to Fire off everything it had in one blast." Dr. Light sighed. "Either way, the Reformat caused it."

Roll sobbed. "Brother…. Don't do this…. Please GOD don't do this…"

Rock's voice came out of the faux body's mouth. "Then I won't….. Just make me a new Body. New Hard drive, new Processor…. NEW. Don't Replace the Spares…. The New body. Study the weapon plans in my hard drive, and use the same material as Protoman's shield as the Armor plating."

Dr. Light nodded vigorously. "Yes…. The Absolute Least I can do…"

Rock looked at Dr. Light. "And don't include weapons systems."

Dr. Light looked shocked. 'Are you sure? You're the only one who can defeat Dr. Wily and his Robots…"

"Protoman can do it."

"No, I can't." "No, He can't."

"WHY NOT! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANY MORE! I'M TIRED OF BEING CELEBRATED FOR OUT AND OUT MURDER!"

Everyone except Rock was silent. "I'm tired of fighting. It's risky not only to me, but those I love. If you had been a little further left, you would have died, Dr. Light. I'm tired of being everyone's hero…."

Protoman sighed. "I have an Energy System's malfunction. And I don't have spare bodies. I won't let Doc Repair me either. I'm supposed to be nearly human. When I die, that's It. I'm completely human, As far as I'm concerned." He said coldly, and walked off….

That was the last time any of the trio saw Protoman.

Rock sighed, and passed out, the last bit of his data transferring in.

Dr. Light stood up. "Get out. Take Rock and get out Roll…" She obeyed.

Dr. Light grabbed the Radio, and Turned it up all the way, grabbing up his pen and pencil, a Mettaur cleaning up the destroyed Spare bodies, and what was left of Rock.

Dr. Wily turned the last nut on the bolt with a smirk. "There…. Zerosium…. Zerosium, Arise!"

The Red robot stood up, smiling. "Yes, My master?"

The Hard Drive was blank, constantly writing data down.

Zerosium Man was learning. Learning everything about him. He was without personality Data. He was blank. No decisions, no motives, no goals…. He was blank.

"Kill Bass."

'Yes, Master." He grabbed the blade from Wily, holding it up; flipping the switch, the barely controlled energy of the Zerosium hilt lanced forth, Zero calmed and quelled it until he liked it. If you could call a cold emotionless assessment of his own body and the blade and the relationship of the two liking. He looked at the picture of bass, and leaped out the window. "Bass…. You will die."

Bass kicked in the door to Light Laboratories, looking around, his Bassium blaster charged to max. He kicked in the inner door, and saw the pile of Megaman's Bodies… "What Happened? COME OUT MEGAMAN! YOU WILL FACE ME! THIS JOKE WILL NOT WORK."

Dr. Light looked up from the arm he was building. "Megaman almost ended up Deleted, Bass, you fucker." He said simply.

Bass looked at the old man dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Light looked back down. "He's in a faux body. He's not made for combat, either. Leave. Now."

Bass was shocked. "This is a joke."  
Rock looked at Bass. "No, it's not. I can't fight with you anymore, Bass."

The black robot looked at Rock dumbfounded. Then felt something pierce his back. Time seemed to slow down as he glared at his chest, a reddish green blade sinking through his armor quietly; the low hum of it was the only sound to be heard. "What…. Is…. This?"

Zerosium looked at the back of Bass's head. "Bass. You will die."

Bass felt the blade come out of his body, and turned around, unleashing the Bassium blaster's full power right in the face of Zerosium. Zerosium's helmet flew off, snapping in two as it collided with the ground.

Zerosium was enraged. Aggressive action against him? The processor came up with a thousand ways to counter this, but settled on one. Slow painful death.

Vroom Vwee Vosh Verm

Bass's body fell away form his limbs. He watched the red robot walk away calmly; rock roll and Dr. Light looked at him stupidly. "R-r-r-rock… h-h-h-h-help mmm me…."

Dr. Light shook his head. There was no way to save bass.

Rock fell to his knees beside his rival – And Friend. "Bass…. Don't… I'll get revenge… I'll avenge you."

Bass stopped functioning. His hard drive instantly fried. He was gone. Completely.

"What just happened?"

"ROLL! No time, get me that helmet. That robot was advanced. VERY Advanced. Even more Advanced than Wily's last Creations."

Roll complied. "Here."

"Rock, I'm using this technology for your next body. No arguments. Your weapons will be ten times more powerful. You won't have a combat limiter."

Rock gasped. "But Doctor light!"

"NO BUTS! You now have Clearance to kill Dr. Wily. He will create something that evil? Not on my walk. The holy path for humans may be forgiveness, but I will NOT forgive this. You will Kill Dr. Wily. Now go. Rest. The new body will be done in three days."

Roll grabbed Rock and took him inside of the back room, crying. "Not Bass…. NOT Bass…. You've got to kill them. Kill them both. This robot and Wily."

Dr. Light Resumed his work as the mettaurs cleaned up.

The Transfer process went cleanly. Rock opened his eyes. The Data he received was far more clear and precise. He was taller, manlier. "Welcome to the waking world, X."

Megaman looked at Dr. Light. "X? What's that?"

"X is your new Identity. I chose it for two reasons. 1, you are immune to the form of energy that corrupted so many other robots one year ago. You are always negative to it. The symbol for that is X. Two, you now have an upgraded system. I call it the X system. A Pure Energy Processor, and a Crystal hard Drive. It means that no matter what, your Data can't be deleted."

Rock nodded. "Alright."

"Now. Your mega buster is now three steps. Step one is a half Charge, step two is the charge you're used too. Step three is even more powerful."

"Okay…"

"Your legs are now equipped with Dashing Capability. You can also use these to propel yourself up a wall. The data is in your hard drive."

X nodded. "Affirmative."

Dr. Light nodded.

"Now, Go practice."

Zerosium woke up again. A new helmet. The hard Drive was please. "Now, Zerosium, Destroy Megaman."

"Negative My master. He is dead already. I cannot comply with this request."

David Wily was shocked. He grabbed a phone. He dialed Andrew's number fiercely, busting the phone's buttons in the process.

Rrrring….

Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg…..

'Light Laboratories, How may we better your life?"

"PUT ANDREW ON THE PHONE YOU LITTLE BITCH, NOW!"

"Wily? I will not, you evil bastard!"

Zerosium joined the subnet quietly, looking up the word Evil and Bastard…. He noted the definitions quietly.

"Do it now roll, or I will send Zerosium to kill both of you!"

Silence…. Dr. Light's voice. "Wily, Threaten her again, and X will begin his mission tonight. You will die in your sleep, with absolutely no thought."

"Megaman is dead? Is this true? HOW? WHY? Who killed him?"

"He killed himself. He was too much like your robots."

"Bullshit."

"He had too much of your monster's data within him. Zerosium will not work, Wily, it is a form of the Energy Duo chased, Correct? He's invulnerable to it."

"He's not. Now, Listen here, if he's dead, don't make another Mega dork. Zerosium will just kill him. Easier than Bass died."

"Megaman is dead and gone. Nothing else will change that. He will not Return, I assure you. Watch your back, David E Wily. Andrew K Light has a few tricks in his lab he hasn't shown you yet."

The line went dead. "FUCKER!" Wily looked around. "Zerosium, Bring me everything from within the bank. Anyone in your way Dies. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." His voice had some semblance of emotion. It unnerved Wily. Zerosium was powerful. What if he pulled a Proto man?

Zerosium flew out the window quietly.

Dr. Light began developing some new things, all relating to X in some way.

X shot another Mechaniloid form the wall. He was enjoying his new powers.

Roll looked at the small EMP generator she had for Emergencies. "Bass…. If we had just one more day…. It was supposed to be tomorrow…" She curled into herself, and sobbed. She looked at his picture within the box of secret letters.

The Dog Treble jumped Glared at the Red armor of Zerosium, even as his head fell to the ground. All that was left of the Energy known as Bassium was gone now.

Rush sat next to the door containing Rock's Former spare bodies whimpering.

All hell was about to break loose in Eden, and X was not yet ready to feel the true extent of the new Emotions that came with his body. This would be a one way trip down a one way road into his very own personal hell.

Megaman 9: Sigma Rising

DISCLAIMER: All MEGAMAN© Characters are Copy right CAPCOM™ and are used here for a purely entertainment purpose. No site that charges to view this may post it. I don't want my ass SUED. Thanks,

A/N: WHEW! Damn, I finally figured out a good plot to put the Blue Bomber through. Overly Adult themes, and over the top violence is the name of the game, and you better like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and review this. Is it fair that some people get 3000+ reviews, and I have a life time high of 9? I think not. Please R&R for me?


End file.
